


Free Without You

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [149]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Caring John Winchester, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Divorce, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Mary Winchester Being an Asshole, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: After putting up with so much, you finally decide to put yourself first.





	Free Without You

“Today? You’re doing this today?” Mary spat, the rage evident in her eyes.

But you weren’t going to give her a reaction. Half your marriage had been filled with her looks and comments, Dean never once trying to defend you.

And now you were done.

You walked past them, grabbing the last few boxes you’d left behind and struggling to hold them up.

“Give ‘em here, sweetheart”.

John held his hands out, happily taking the boxes.

But of course, the mother of his children didn’t like any of that.

“Really, John? Why the hell are you helping? Can’t you see what this is doing to Dean?”

You looked over at your soon-to-be-ex, noticing how he was just sat on the couch, staring at you, but not making a single move.

John didn’t reply, not really able to blame you for any of it. He’d seen how your relationship with Dean was, before and after Mary came back into their lives.

And even if he’d nagged at his son to do something about how Mary treated you, she would always come first to him. Which was something you just couldn’t accept. Not anymore.

You thanked John as he took the boxes to your car, before remembering the box of junk Sam said was in your bedroom.

You rushed towards the staircase, but came to a stop when Mary grabbed onto your arm.

“Let go, Mary”.

She complied, but glared at you, obviously having a lot to say, as usual.

“Fine-get on with it”, you sighed, knowing this’d be the last time you’d ever have to listen to her bullshit. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? Today of all days?”

“I’m leaving your son and finally moving on with my life. Wasn’t that obvious?”

She scoffed, shaking her head at you.

“Don’t you see what this is doing to him? Don’t you see how much you’re hurting my boy?”

You glanced over her shoulder, noticing the tears falling from Dean’s eyes as he stood.

But you’d spent too long worrying about Dean, and not enough on yourself.

“Yea-but he’s made me hurt so much more, for so many years. So-karma, I guess”, you shrugged, not caring about the way his face fell.

“Y/n-please…”, he croaked, eyes bloodshot from the sleepless nights and constant crying ever since you’d left.

“Please, what-Dean? ‘_Please don’t leave me? Please stay with me? Please take care of me?’_ What the hell are you wanting me to do here?”

“I-stay. We can work this out”, he pleaded, coming forward and taking your hands in his, his wedding ring still on his finger.

“There’s no working it out, Dean. I’ve told you over and over how I’ve felt. I’ve told you I was feeling lonely. I’ve told you I thought we needed to spend more time together. I’ve told you your mom was treating me like shit. But what did you do?”

He didn’t answer, now realizing that he should’ve listened. That he should’ve taken care of you.

“Come on, Dean? What did you actually do?”

“Nothing”, he muttered.

“That’s exactly right. Nothing. When I wanted to spend time together, you decided it was better to go hang with your brother. When I told you I was being called all sorts of names by your mom, you told me to stop lying, and invited her over like she’d done nothing wrong. You’re a terrible husband, Dean. I’m all for loving your family, but how long was I gonna have to wait before you could consider me family? Huh?”

“I-you are my family, y/n. You’re the most important person in the world to me”.

You rolled your eyes at the absurdity of his statement.

“Really? I’m the most important person in the world to you? What day is it, Dean? What day is it all around the world that has people celebrating their love and all that shit?”

“Valentine’s”.

“Right. And-remind me what you’ve done for me for the past few Valentines’. Have you taken me to a restaurant? Cooked me a special meal? Taken me on holiday?”

“No”, he mumbled, ashamed at just how much he’d let you down.

“No. But what you did do was go down to some fucking bar each and every year, letting all the sluts you could find paw at you, all while your brother was sat beside you in the booth, not doing a single thing. Because-as usual-as long as it doesn’t hurt the Winchester brothers, no-one else matters”.

“Hey! You know I’d never cheat, y/n. I-I would never do that. Not-never on you”, he insisted, slight anger in his voice at the fact that you would even imply that. 

“And? Just cos you never stuck your dick in them doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt that you preferred the company of random sluts, over me. And on Valentine’s Day, no less”.

“That was-I was just there for Sammy. You know what it’s been like since Jess”.

You let out a bitter laugh, now wondering how you’d ever fallen for this man in the first place. 

“Please-are you listening to yourself? It’s all an excuse. I’m sorry Sam lost his fiancée, but that was five years ago, Dean. Five fucking years ago-he lost her. And even if he is still grieving, that doesn’t mean you abandon me every single chance you get. You were my husband-you were supposed to put me first. But you never did. Well, now I’ll have to do that myself”.

You turned away from him, making your way to the bedroom and grabbing the box, before going back down just as John came back in the house.

“Can you take this too?”

He nodded, flashing you a smile as he took it from you

“Put the box down, John”, Mary instructed, clenching her jaw and staring at him.

“This is between the kids, Mary. Stay out of it!”

She opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it.

You followed behind John, stopping and turning to Dean at the door, deciding to give him some friendly advice.

“Dean-just-next time you get serious with someone, make sure you can see yourself loving them. Make sure you’d actually like to spend time with them, instead of running off and finding a billion excuses to spend time apart”.

He wanted to argue that he did love you. That he’d make time for you now. That he’d put you first.

But he knew you. Even if you didn’t believe it, he knew you. And he knew you’d lost all your faith in him.

“And make sure your mom won’t treat them like shit. If she does, stand up to her. She left you at four and came back less than five years ago-stop acting like she’s a saint”.

Mary glared at you, but said nothing, biting her tongue as she rubbed her hands up and down Dean’s back.

“And-take this in the nicest way-but grow up. When I took those vows, I was expecting to gain a husband. Not a damn child. Stop with the drinking. Stop with the loser frat-boy thing you have going on, drinking till dawn and flirting with every slut you can find. No-one wants a husband they have to practically raise”.

John stood by the door, listening and waiting patiently for you, slightly glad that you were finally getting all of this off your chest.

“And-stop treating John like shit. I get Mary was the one who was never around, so you craved her, but John loved you the way a parent should. So, stop acting like he didn’t do anything for you, and start listening to what he has to say. Your dad’s a smart man-you could learn a lot from him”, you stated, smiling happily at John.

Even if Dean barely acknowledged your existence for the past few years, and Mary treated you like shit, John was always there for you.

Always there to listen. Always there to wipe your tears away. Always there to take care of you when Dean wouldn’t. 

He was the father you’d always wanted, the friend you’d always craved, and the man you wished Dean would’ve been. 

“You ready, sweetheart?”

You nodded, removing the keys to the house and placing them in the bowl beside the door, before flashing Dean a sad smile.

Even if he had treated you awfully, you still loved the man at one point. And all the good memories you’d made in this house would be painful to walk away from.

But it was for the best.

So you informed Dean you’d have the divorce papers sent to him, before letting John lead you out of the house, taking a deep breath once you shut the door.

“You ok?”

You opened your eyes, nodding and staring down the street.

“More than ok. I’m free”.


End file.
